


Rubik's cube/Roses

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [39]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN  May 2018





	Rubik's cube/Roses

"I liked the head of the Huawei's Europe sales office best. Boring guy otherwise and apparently the sex was very average, but that one time he got her 1000 roses, one for every day they had spent together. I mean that was an anniversary of sorts, but...," Layla trailed off:"Why are you blushing?" 

"Bit too much information there," Martin muttered. He was seriously starting to regret asking Theresa's sisters what to get her for her birthday. So far he had been listed an impressive amount of impressive presents and man the bar was set high. Ridiculously high. (That and he now knew way too much about how satisfied each man had left Theresa in the sack) 1000 roses for every day they'd spent together? Diamonds, designer gowns designed especially for her, a art gallery exhibition? Martin could not afford any of those! 

"I mean really, It can't be that hard. What do you both like? Aviation, right? Planes," Layla reasoned. 

"Yes..." Martin agreed slowly.

"Then get her a plane. I think she has always wanted one. You can pick out the one she'll love. " 

Martin did not dare to ask if she meant a model plane. He had a sinking feeling she didn't. 

* * *

 

"What do you want for your birthday?" Martin asked Theresa later that week, already knowing he would get no answer. 

"You don't have to get me anything," she said softly, just as he had feared.

"I will. You know I will. I just... have no idea what it should be yet. Can't I get a hint?"

"Fine," Theresa sighed looking around:"...A Rubik's cube." 

"A Rubik's cube?" Martin repeated.

"Yes."

"Theresa, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I want one. I never had one. I've had all these fancy things now I just want a Rubik's cube." 

 


End file.
